


If These Walls Could Talk

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Bull's Chargers cameo, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, Post-Trespasser, Slice of Life, The Villa, Vignettes, referenced canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: Villa life over time.





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



> With many thanks to [gobetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti) and [justjasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper) for the beta.

1

 

The ground trembled, followed by the door being flung open, which resulted in dislodging a fine mist of dust to rain down on the newly arrived. Quiet within the building had finally come to an end as the towering qunari whooped, dropped the bags he was carrying, and picked up his companion, swinging him around in a wide arc.

It had been a long time since anyone had been under the villa’s roof. The quiet had become almost unbearable. The neglect and disuse hurt. And how long had it been? Fashions changed, and what they wore was…  _ different _ from the last resident.

“B-Bull! Put me down!” There was a breathless quality to the voice, undermining the attempt at sternness. The human attempted to school his features, fussing with his moustache though nary a hair was out of place, before allowing a brilliant grin to break through.

The one called Bull had ceased twirling about the foyer. He lowered the other man onto his feet and took another glance around. He slung an arm across his shoulders, pulling him in close to press a quick kiss to the top of his head. “I can’t believe you got us a love nest!” He laughed at the indignant sputtering that garnered.

“We are  _ not _ calling it that!” he— the new owner— huffed, crossing his arms. 

It had been a long time since anyone had thought of the space within its walls like  _ that _ .

After the briefest of pauses, with the minutest of glances at his lover, he asked, “Shall we tour the premises?”

Bull winked. “So, Dorian. How about we celebrate your latest acquisition by  _ breaking in _ every room.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but took his hand and led the way.

 

* * *

2

 

The villa was quiet and still after the two had left— even having two people under its roof eased the loneliness, even if it was for such a short while. Was that the point of their visit? To mark their territory and move on?

But then a bustling team of servants came to see to the property, and the grounds it sat upon, tasked with putting the villa to rights once more. It was good to have a routine under the roof after the dust had settled.

The servants were compensated for their labours quite well, which included a week off every few months. Like clockwork, the staff, once finished with their tasks, took their leave— anywhere off the grounds to do Maker only knows what. Then some time later, Dorian and Bull would arrive— separately— and they would spend the week barely apart from each other, enjoying their time together before parting again.

The next day, the staff would return to the villa, laugh and wink at each other when they saw the state of some of the rooms. Oh how little they knew of what went on! While they were on their routine break from their duties, their employer was having a party of his own. They never even caught a glimpse of his guests; definitely not a coincidence.

They guessed, they speculated, they even fished for rumours when in town. Then they shrugged, figured that their jobs paid too well to risk digging into what goes on  while they were away . Also what other employer would allow his staff to have the general run of the place when he’s away?

 

* * *

 

3

 

Dorian and Bull’s second visit to the villa included various personal effects— most notably being a large chest that contained a plethora of items they very much enjoyed using as much as possible while together for the brief while before parting ways again.

Nearly every subsequent visit included a new accessory or toy to be added to the wide and varied collection. Some visits even included things that were similar in theme but did not belong in the chest. Such things were added to the cellar, cleverly disguised to be innocuous or hidden behind storage.

The couple’s amorous activities sometimes included moving things around the villa, setting the stage for role-playing. They were always careful to put everything back in their place afterwards, considering some of the larger items were temporarily relocated with some frequency. The care and attention to detail every time— it was quite considerate of them really.

 

* * *

4

 

Over time, the two of them brought about a number of changes to the villa. One of the rooms was gradually transformed into a reading room, with a fireplace with a hearth and mantle made from marble featured prominently on one wall.

Dorian spoke into his sending crystal. “It’s not as grand as the library at Skyhold, but it’s quiet, and  _ warm _ .”

And while the bathing chamber had a claw-footed bathtub and other essential fixtures, they had an extension to the house added, in order for them to bathe comfortably together in what was a very cosy and  _ very _ private bathhouse.

Another modification to the villa had to be the kitchen. Aside from the fact that it was just as had been since the day the villa was built, there just wasn’t enough room for Bull to move around comfortably without knocking things over, or getting drying herbs caught on his horns.

One addition they hadn’t counted on was added to the list— once, Bull had arrived at the villa with his Chargers in tow. The rowdy ragtag mercenary band were quite boisterous, and had a lot of pent-up energy. The villa was pleased to feel full again. And the sass! It would be grand for them to come visit often.

Though the Chargers were excited to see Dorian again, even thrilled at having a whole guest  _ wing _ to themselves, they were less than enthused over hearing the couple’s bedroom antics night after night. And so, having a separate building on the property to house them in the future was proven necessary— a part of the villa too, upon the same old ground.

 

* * *

5

 

As time went on, they stayed at the villa for longer than their typical week-long retreats. The frantic pace to make up for lost time had gradually mellowed into indulging and basking in each other’s company as much as possible.

Dorian and Bull cuddled together as often as they made love. They would take walks among the grove of trees bordering the property, talk with someone called Cadash— and therefore, with her, Sera by extension— via a strange crystal, and they would play chess by the fire in the reading room. Or rather, Bull would play, and Dorian would attempt to slip pieces back onto the board.

Then a change in the routine; servants returned from their regular week off found the villa as they had left it. The villa had sat empty and longing for love and joy during that time. Days went by without any word from their employer. Only when Dorian arrived, Bull hovering by his side, the Chargers completing the entourage, did anyone realise how serious it was.

Turned out that the servants doted on their employer as much as the eclectic group surrounding Dorian did, much to his chagrin. The villa groaned as it settled, as if keeping vigil. 

Eventually, Dorian’s convalescence came to an end. While neither he nor Bull were eager to part ways once more, Dorian had to return to the Magisterium for an important bill. The Chargers were also restless, having been under the same roof for weeks.  

 

* * *

6

 

Not even a fortnight had passed before Dorian and Bull returned to the villa. Their reunion was much the same, but with an undercurrent of worry on Bull’s part. 

The following month, they both had surprises for each other. Dorian received rings that concealed antidotes for a few widely used poisons. His gift, while intangible, was no less significant. He had arranged with Mae to reduce his presence at the forefront of the Lucerni’s campaign for change. His absences from the Magisterium would gradually become more frequent and last longer in duration, with some exceptions as both he and Mae would deem significant to their success.

Bull was flabbergasted. He knew just how important the efforts to reform Tevinter were to Dorian. He then proceeded to demonstrate quite exuberantly his love and profuse appreciation.

None of these details the villa understood, for they were the matters of men, but the villa knew that it was important.

 

* * *

7

 

Seasons changed, two of the servants had fallen in love and gotten married— Bull and Dorian wished the newlyweds well and footed the bill for their stay at the inn in town. Another among the staff had a leave of absence to welcome a new addition to their family.

They continued to rendezvous at the villa, exchanging new stories, fingers worrying over new scars. Through it all, they grew even closer, their love for each other deepened even more; being caught gazing fondly at each other, the tenderest of touches spoke volumes between them.

Then came a seven-week long absence that came as no surprise to the staff— Bull had filled them in on what he had planned. 

“Oh how utterly  _ romantic _ ,” one of the servants effused.

Another piped in with, “Surely you mean the handfasting and not the visit to the Grand Necropolis. Who goes to a  _ necropolis _ of all places for their honeymoon anyway?”

 

* * *

8

 

The villa was content, flourished under the care of such an adoring and attentive couple. A vegetable garden was added the year Bull “officially” retired, the shutters replaced when he actually handed the company over to Krem’s care.

Bull surprised Dorian by adding a sauna to the bathhouse when he finally retired.

There was a particularly bad storm and it started raining in the kitchen. Dorian quickly got a barrier spell in place while they waited for the storm to pass. Then he fretted when Bull went up on the roof to reshingle it. Bull took precautions and used a safety line. The villa was as relieved as Dorian was when Bull was finished and was back on the ground again.

 

* * *

9

 

Mornings were still considered too early in the day for Dorian, though he still roused from slumber when Bull arose from bed and got dressed.

He raised his head and blinked blearily. “Come back to bed.”

Bull went back over to the bed and caressed his face. “Gotta head into town for a bit. Stuff’s probably come in by now.”

Dorian said, “Then go quickly, so you can hurry back home, my love.”

Bull chuckled, and left quickly.

_ Home. _ That’s what it had been previously, what its purpose was. It had been too long since anyone had felt that way about it. It felt right, to be more than the sum of its parts, more than simply a shelter from the elements.  _ Home. _ It fit, and felt  _ good _ .


End file.
